A Moment to Breathe
by Imadra Blue
Summary: In a moment of respite during the Clone Wars, Anakin reflects on Obi-Wan and their relationship. Slash.


**Pairing:** Anakin/Obi-Wan (background Anakin/Padmé)  
**Disclaimer:** Star Wars and all its characters are property of Lucasfilm Ltd. No money is made and no copyright infringement is intended.

--

They'd been given a moment to breathe, a couple days between battles, war assignments, missions, and the insanity of the Clone Wars.

Anakin Skywalker laid on his bed naked, staring up at the smooth ceiling of his Temple quarters in boredom. The beige-walled room provided nothing of interest; there weren't even any decorations to stare at. It was one reason Anakin despised his room, preferring to spend his time in the apartment at 500 Republica that his wife, Padmé Amidala, owned. However, Padmé had gone to Naboo for a few days to attend to Senatorial business, which left him little option but to stay at the Jedi Temple, spending time with his former Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi, as they awaited their next assignment in the Clone Wars. He missed Padmé desperately, but spending downtime with Obi-Wan was almost as good, especially since they'd started sleeping together.

Of course, it would be more interesting if Obi-Wan didn't take such long showers after sex. Anakin had come to the conclusion that Obi-Wan could spend more time in the 'fresher than Padmé -- and given her elaborate and intricate wardrobe, that was saying something.

Anakin spoke loudly enough that Obi-Wan would hear him. "You know, Master --" Anakin had been a Jedi Knight for all of two weeks and was already convinced he would never get the hang of calling Obi-Wan by his given name. "-- I can manage a shower and shave in ten minutes."

The 'fresher door slid open, and Obi-Wan walked out nude, glaring at Anakin. They hadn't been sleeping together long, but Obi-Wan compulsively took a long shower after every encounter. Anakin had at first wondered with no little hurt if Obi-Wan was simply eager to wash Anakin off himself, until he realized that Obi-Wan's dislike of being sweaty and dirty extended to sex as well. Anakin grinned at him.

"I would like to say that you're not very thorough in your ten minute showers," said Obi-Wan, moving to find his robes. "I detected a strong residue of body odor yesterday."

"That was because you used up all the soap. Also, you didn't seem to mind so much when you were telling me to fuck you last night."

Obi-Wan's face turned red, as it always did when Anakin brought up the subject of sex. Talking about sex, especially sex with Anakin, embarrassed him. Anakin had originally thought it was because Obi-Wan was ashamed, but once he figured out Obi-Wan's sexual experiences had been few and far between, it made more sense. It seemed Anakin discovered something new about his Master every day, little pieces of himself he trusted Anakin enough to reveal. As they grew closer, he imparted even more tidbits about himself. "I did not use such filthy language," he said, sounding offended. "And why didn't you simply go out to the supply closet and get more?"

"You might not have used the exact term, but it meant the same thing. And I didn't feel like it."

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes heavenward before picking up his robes. It was sort of strange for Anakin to see his Master naked and finally be free to enjoy the sight. Obi-Wan's build was firm, solid, definitively masculine. Muscles rolled under his smooth skin as he dressed, and the contrast of the light trail of dark hair on his pale belly that led to his pubic region caught Anakin's eye. Obi-Wan was handsome, but there was nothing physically exceptional about him -- except for perhaps those beautiful blue-gray eyes of his. At no point could Anakin have ever mistaken him for the soft, feminine Padmé. That difference was, perhaps, one of the reasons why Anakin was attracted to him. They each fulfilled different needs.

"What is it?" asked Obi-Wan after a moment, noticing Anakin's attention. He looked a bit flustered.

"Nothing," said Anakin with a smile. Padmé had never acted so embarrassed around him; another difference between the two people he loved.

Anakin kept no secrets from Padmé. She'd already known how he felt about Obi-Wan, even before he'd admitted it to her months ago, and to his surprise, she'd understood. Perhaps it was because Padmé's relationship to her handmaidens was similar. Though Anakin couldn't stand the thought of another man touching her, he hadn't minded the handmaidens, since they could never give her what he could. He even found it intriguing. Since he'd accepted the sexual nature of her relationship with her handmaidens, she'd given him permission to start one with Obi-Wan. She hadn't seemed to mind, as long as it was Obi-Wan, and only Obi-Wan, that Anakin was with. She'd said Obi-Wan was part of his life in a way she couldn't be and took care of Anakin when she couldn't.

Obi-Wan had been surprised when Anakin had approached him, even shy, but amenable after a little convincing. As Anakin had suspected, Obi-Wan felt the same way about Anakin as Anakin felt about him. Sex was just another, almost natural, progression of their partnership. The bond they shared had already been intimate; physicality made little difference to them. The only thing that bothered Anakin was that he couldn't tell Obi-Wan about Padmé. Not yet. Maybe after the war had ended.

Obi-Wan eyed him, tugging on the sheets. Despite his wheat-colored beard, his lips were expressive, conveying his doubts. "You should take a shower. We have a debriefing to attend to this morning. We're probably going to get our next assignment," he said.

Anakin glanced at the time. "We still have plenty of time, Master. You should come over here and give me a good reason to go take a shower."

"Last night should be reason enough. And I just took a shower," said Obi-Wan with a frown.

"Then you can take another one. With me. Afterwards." Anakin gave him a look, eyes half-lidded, and licked his lips, hoping his expression conveyed what he wanted.

Obi-Wan sighed, though Anakin could see the smile hidden in his beard. He removed the clothing he'd just put on and came back to bed, hesitantly slipping his arms around Anakin. He moved slowly, unsure of himself, but responded warmly when Anakin touched him. Anakin wrapped his arms around Obi-Wan, brushing his lips over the older man's beard. Affection was a foreign thing to Obi-Wan, but something that Anakin was more than willing to teach him. Padmé had been right. When she wasn't there, Obi-Wan took care of him, made him feel safe.

As long as Anakin had both of them, he knew everything would be all right.

_End._


End file.
